everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Liliane Chéri
Sophie Liliane Chéri - daughter of The Dear Little Princess from Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess. She doesn't like to act like princess from movies/fairy tales, but she doesn't mind her role as next The Dear Little Princess. Character What is Sophie like? Sophie isn't typical princess. She doesn't like wearing high heels, dresses, jewellery etc. She prefers comfortable outfits like tracksuit, too big t-shirts or blouses. Unfortunately she can't wear them. Sophie doesn't care about her appearance - that's why she doesn't wear too much make-up, when she doesn't have to. Time that girls normally spend on make up, she spends on eating or writing. She keeps forgetting about existence of other people, all because she often doesn't think about them. For her they aren't important, but her work is. It's not like she's socially awkward, no. Her sense of self-esteem is high enough to be hurt by other's words. She just doesn't find people as much interesting as her plans. Also she thinks That's the reason why people often treat her as an asocial weirdo. Other people may also doesn't like her, because she's way too honest. She doesn't think about what she says and she often sounds rude. All because she doesn't like to lie, no matter what other people would feel. She's very ambitious. If she wants to do something, she will. No matter how many blood she'll have to spill. Thanks God, her plans aren't about killing. She just want to be famous youtuber that is telling creepytales or write famous creepytale. Sophie is sure that one day it'll happen. But the princess is also lazy and it's hard for her to start doing everything. She often ends up watching new horror movie or eating her favourite nachos. It's also reason why she isn't great at school. She's just too lazy to do her homework as best as she could. It's also easy to make her bored. What does Sophie like to do? Sophie hasn't got a lot of hobbies. She mostly likes watching horrors, eating food - salty and spicy and writing creepytales. Sometimes the princess also likes to cook. But not too often, because it's boring. She isn't into princess things and she isn't sure if she'll ever be. What does Sophie look like? Sophie doesn't care about her look. She doesn't like wearing make up, she doesn't care about her outfit. She just doesn't find it too important. Her hair are black and messy, eyes brown and her skin light. She doesn't sleep too well, that's why she has dark circles under her eyes. She's short - 159cm/5' 2½" inches. Fairy Tale - Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess How the Story Goes Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess - a French fairy tale, is the second story in Andrew Lang's The Blue Fairy Book. (Reference given in at the end of the story: Le Prince Desir et la Princesse Mignonne. Par Madame Leprince de Beaumont) Prince Hyacinth is born to a widowed Queen. He is a beautiful baby, except for his nose- the very largest ever seen. Unknown to either the Queen or any of her court, this giant nose had been foretold before his parents' marriage. Prince Hyacinth's father, the King, had sought the help of the Fairy to win the Princess when his courtship failed. Taking pity on the distraught suitor, she told him the secret of breaking the spell that prevented the Princess from marrying: step on the tail of the Princess' great cat. As soon as the King managed to get his foot squarely on the cat's tail, the animal transformed into an angry wizard, who tried to dampen the King's joy. "You will have a son who will be horribly unhappy", the enchanter taunted, "a Prince made miserable because he will not know of the enormity of his own nose". The King was more confounded than worried by this prediction. After all, how could anyone not know the appearance of his own nose? http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/lfb/bl/blfb03.htm Full Story here~ How Sophie comes to it? Sophie doesn't mind her role. It's one of the best she could get. Because all she do is appear, disappear and again appear to marry Prince Hyacinth. It's not bad. She has a lot of free time that she can spend on writing, watching horrors and eating. Maybe Sophie isn't good princess and she doesn't like being one, but she can stand it. But if she could she would love to be hero of tale about monsters or some horror film. Yeah, it would be totally wicked! Relationships Family Sophie loves her family. She loves her father the most. He often gives her new horror movies and he doesn't mind her hobby. Her mother would love to have girly daughter, but well, it's not possible. And her older brother is a little annoying, but Sophie likes watching movies with him. She only has one grandma - mum of her father. Parents of her mother died when she was young. She also has cousins. But she isn't into them.. And they aren't into her Friends She doesn't have a lot of friends, because of her personality. People think that she's seriously rude weirdo. Sophie likes Vincent Sombra. He is nice to her and she is nice to him. Simple. Romance Sophie isn't in love with anybody. More important for her is her hobby. She thinks that she couldn't find any time for dates. Also she feels like it would be only awkward meetings. Pet She hasn't got any. She wanted to have cat, but her mum is allergic to them. Sometimes she takes care of his brother's bird named Singi. She thinks it's weird name, but her brother is weird. Outfits Quotes Notes/Trivia #She's half French and half English. #She secretly watches cartoons. #She would like to learn how to draw. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Prince Hyacinth and the Dear Little Princess Category:Ryukkopr